Trust Me
by Candied Pear
Summary: Ryou's a withdrawn boy with two overly protective brothers. Not knowing much about his twins school life, til one fateful incident lands him right in front of one of his brothers friends. Amir. Despite Bakura obviously hating his friend near his little twin, the Egyptian still falls for Ryou and he isn't going to let his 'friend' be an obstacle in the equation. .Highschool Au.
1. The Back Seat

**Hello- for anyone who read the original version of this. This is supposedly my story, 'Trust me' just I'm rewriting it because I've changed a lot in the time I started it and now**

**(The original ending made little to no sense so I'm just going to fix up the entire thing-I'll put here what chapter will roughly leave off from my original if you like that version better and just wanted an ending but still)**

**Description:**

**Ryou's a withdrawn boy with two overly protective brothers. Not knowing much about his twins school life, til one fateful incident lands him right in front of one of his brothers friends. Amir. Despite Bakura obviously hating his friend near his little twin, the Egyptian still falls for Ryou and he isn't going to let his 'friend' be an obstacle in the equation.**

**.Highschool Au.**

**Again, thiefshipping's hinted and same with ripshipping - I plan on actually developing the thiefshipping side of this story a bit more too. It won't be the focus, but I think it'll give Bakura and Malik more character**

**Names used for each characters:**

**Ryou - Ryou Bakura**

**Yami Bakura - Florence Bakura**

**Malik - Malik Ishtar**

**Yami Marik - Amir**

**Thief King Bakura - Touzoku Bakura**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Still, so nothings changed since I first wrote this**

— — — — —

Chapter One

The Back Seat

— — — — —

The white haired boy barely gave his classroom a glance back as his fluffy hair disappeared around the door frames. Head planted the ground as he hastily ran with all his might, despite the bell going mere moments ago, you'd think he'd have left early. Completely drowning out any strange stares or odd glances sent his way, mostly from teachers who'd had him in previous years. It was a known thing. He was almost always last from the classroom, so this little sprint -not to mention he wasn't too active in the first place. His PE scores were not something to brag about. Right now though, that didn't matter in the slightest. The main and only goal was to get away. Simple as it got. Run and don't stop.

Using a hand against the wall to grip and help him around a sharp corner, running down the slowly filling corridor. Right out the playground doors, class was fine. New semester. New class. Old teacher. Didn't have to sit beside anyone today the person assigned to sit beside him decided to be a no show. Which made things easy. No need to force himself to be social with some new stranger he'd never met before -ok. He didn't even recognise the name when it got called out. There were so many kids in his grade he just didn't know existed. So basically he was saved from showing off how absolutely shit his social skills were.

It'd been better if his brother was placed into his class. But that was always a hopeless dream he held each new year in the school. Teachers always refused to have twins in the same class. Even a boy in his year who had a brother the same age wasn't allowed in the same class. That one was just complicated. But it meant one thing. Once again. He was alone in his class. Well. He had one 'friend' there. Kinda.

Skidding hurriedly around another corner before gripping tightly to his school shirt, puffing in and out. A perfect example of why he didn't try to get more physical activity in his daily routines. Breathing in and out barely taking any of it in ninety per cent of the time but it'd have to do.

Maybe cutting back a few video games might still help in cases like this, shaking his head firmly before daring a hopeful glance background the corner. The booming footsteps reached him first, and his hope dropped almost in an instant flat. Staring shakily out at the taller teens from that new class of his. "Eep," he basically bit onto his fist ducking around the corner praying to any Gods they didn't spot him or they got bored on the way.

His milk chocolate eyes snapped open in shock at the mocking voice accompanying the harsh shove to his shoulder against the brick wall.

"Thought ya could run runt." His snake like grin sent shivers down the pale boys spine, that cocky expression of his friends who stood close behind the scruffy brown haired boy.

His feet were frozen in place the moment the others hand grasped tightly around his wrist. That piercing gaze, he was too slow again.

"Let —go," he struggled to break the grip, using his other freckly hand to try to pull his captured arm away, pulling it every which way but none worked.

"Your that devil Bakura's precious little brother right," the green haired accomplish spoke up, his voice was thick and demanding.

"Twin," his gaze fell down, voice quiet. Almost defeated. To be honest. He knew quiet little about his brothers school life. They didn't hang out anywhere near each other at school and home. They never discussed it, or if they did. His twin would wave him off with a 'it was fine. Nothing interesting.' He probably learnt more from teachers and students like this. He loved his brother. Don't get him wrong. But, Bakura had a slight habit of getting on the wrong side of everything. People, school, even the law. He was a thief after all. He enjoyed making trouble for everyone else, it was like a game to him. The downside to his brothers fun.

Was the people who he pissed off chasing down the wrong twin. They had a good base idea around it, hurt him. He'd go crying back to his brother. Bakura would be pissed off and ta da. They win. Is what they think happens, in reality. He didn't bother with going to Bakura, he just got pissed off as planned. Beat the crap out of the kids, sending a few of them to hospital even. Got suspended on and off. And no one saw the pattern. And came after him regardless. Plus. It also meant his brother would pick up the name, 'bully magnet' for him again.

"We've got a little tiff with your brother," he learnt in nice and close, he could almost smell whatever trash he'd eaten earlier. Though he pulled back with an amused grin, dragging the white head forcefully behind him, "and your gonna help us solve it. Now. Act natural for me darling," his sickly voice wasn't helping, gulping and trying to slip his wrist out the entire way as they headed somewhere supposedly more private. Or he called 'bully central'. Less teachers came out to the back of the school. On the accounts kids weren't really supposed to be there. It wasn't new for him to be dragged against his will there. Stopping his protests as they got to the spot regardless of them.

Letting out a pained groans and instantly latching onto his shoulder as it hit the wall for a second time that break. "Why don't-don't you settle your scores with him directly. And cut out the middle man," he suggested hopefully. Getting a slight scoff and a few nudges.

"What'd that do!?" He declared quiet loudly obviously not too stressed about eavesdroppers now they were more secluded. Chuckling at the useless plea, leaning in with a narrowed gaze, grin ever present. "That asshole wouldn't give a crap if we hurt him. Wouldn't care what we did to him. He probably wouldn't even give us the light of day."

"But you," one of his friends joined the 'fun' as the brown haired male in his face shook his chin teasingly.

"He will most definitely care." The final one grinned giving his hair a tug as the supposed leader stood back up with a superior aura.

"I won't tell him." Ryou bit out, more because of the pain. No matter how much he attempted to ignore it staring up at them in weak defiance.

"Oh. You don't need to worry bout that little Ryou." He tapped his head almost warmly with a predatory like gaze, "we are in the same class after all." He purred it out, "we can continue our little meetups each week til the smart little kitty figures it out himself. Sounds fun. Hmmm."

Oh. Ryou's gaze dropped, right. "But. We'll probably be in different classes for next year," he suggested quietly.

"So," he scoffed, "we'll just come after you. Each and every week. We'll be by your side. And what's more fun. Is that we'll make it worse and worse each and every week he doesn't notice. It's like a game. See how badly you have to be beaten to get some attention."

"Why should I care," he couldn't get himself to look at them or hold a warm tone, it was empty staring at the ground. Eyes widening at the cool metal though his sleeve, shooting toward his arm as little red beads started forming soaking up down a path on his shirt. The sticky substance would probably stain by the time he got it home.

"Because we don't care."

He didn't need to look up to see that shit eating grin the others hands on his hips, leaning forward with the red tipped blade still in hand.

"Doesn't matter," Ryou glanced off to the side, "I still won't tell him... it'll be a waste of your time. Why bother."

"Hmm, he'll work it out. I'm sure. And even if he doesn't." He shrugged dramatically, "it'll be a fun little punishment. Fitting for him."

"—Why," he was almost too nervous to ask. But the word slipped out regardless.

"Well you see," Ryou choked as the others fist cut up into his gut, "that idiot. Messed with my little sister. So now I'm gonna mess his little brother up." He'd barely had time to recover from the first blow as a second one came hurtiling up.

Forcing the words out as genuinely as he could make them, "I am truly sorry- about your sister." He attempted to protect his own stomach from another attack. But maybe that shouldn't be where he was protecting as a strong fist knocked him right off balance, an accompanying headache already starting to settle in with the blow.

"WE DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!?" He basically screamed the words, starting shakily up at the teen as he cleared his throat, looking down upon his prey. "We will be having lovely meet ups like this weekly. If you run. We'll find you. If you hide. We'll find you and it'll hurt. If you don't show up. Hmm I'll let you take a guess," he waited a mocking moment, "sorry times up. The correct answer was. We'll pay you back triple for whatever you missed out on. So don't stress ok. We will always be waiting."

"..." he gulped down quickly before nodding, "ok." His quiet voice barely made a sound. But he saw no way out of it. The simple fact was. His brothers problems. We're his problems too.

It didn't help their father was never home, to put Bakura in place. And if he ever did tell him off, his brothers famous come back was: 'maybe it'd be different if you were here.' It wasn't even that they saw eye to eye anyway, so he doubted it'd help much. Especially since they also had their eldest brother, who was almost. If not more troublesome than Bakura. Luckily in its own way, he graduated last year, so at least school didn't have both of them running around causing mischief and mayhem. College was stuck with him now. So even he wasn't home too much between studies and work. But he was almost certain. He was most likely at home lazing somewhere every chance he got. He could be really lazy a lot of the time, he lacked motivation. Teachers use to say he wasn't applying himself to the fullest and he agreed. But nothing changed.

"Whelp today was just a friendly warning," he did another dramatic shrug smashing a foot out into him as he turned his back on the pale boy, his friends turning around as well with a slight snicker. "We'll see you next Tuesday runt. Enjoy."

Ryou felt the tears welling in the corners of his eyes, shakily forming a fist and hitting it against the ground. He didn't want to be seen crying, clutching his teeth tightly together to keep the unshed tears in just a bit longer.

Why was this his problem now. Didn't he have enough on his own without the student body hating on him too.

Forcing himself up, hand tightly clutching his probably bruised gut. Or bruising. His legs told him to sit back down. But he couldn't just sit here.

Ignoring his bleeding arm completely. His gut hurt. Not it. So right now he had to prioritise. Just get to the car. He'd started to keep a first aid kit in his brothers car when kids like this first started to show up. It'd come in handy one too many times. He never wanted them to see what. Those- what kids did when they weren't looking. Shaking his head. Look on the bright side. At least he'd chosen to take off his jacket earlier. No unnecessary sewing. Lifting up his arm just barely to stare at the bloody line. Though. His shirt was a different story.

Going slowly to his brothers car, deciding to keep his arm down and blood hidden as much as humanly possible during the trip there. Staring at the older vehicle, before dropping his bag down, dragging out a puffy blue ball a key dangling from one end. Unlocking it with a soft click. Finally. He Carefully opened the door checking his hand for any blood first then sitting helplessly in the back. Crawling in. And ensuring the door was firmly closed behind him.

He'd gotten a spare key for the purpose of keeping things in his brothers car. Like his PE or books. And on the rare occasions actually drive it.

One thing he liked was there was enough room to sit comfortably on the ground in the back, using a gentle hand to slip out the first aid kit. Placing the item onto the seat and pulling the door handle with a free hand and kicking the door open, pulling a water bottle out from his bag and holding both out of the car. Washing the water right down his arm til it cleaned away all the red that had polluted the milky flesh. Shuttering openly at he finally dragged the liquid high enough to attack the physical wound. Patting it gently dry with a small orange towel, and wrapping it up nice and tightly. Unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it back, pulling out a spare he kept just in case. If well this. Shoving the other one into his own bag. Not that his brother looked through his own car. But he wouldn't risk him finding it. Slipping everything back under the chair and pulling the door closed again. Hugging his own knees tightly as the door cut out most of the light directly around him. Taking a deep breath.

He didn't want to go back out. He felt himself shaking and old tears from earlier welling. No one would see him here. Not unless you opened the door, still he hid. Ryou hid his face firmly into his knees. Letting the tears flow out now. He couldn't get out.

Not yet. Maybe when the bell rang. He could then. He forced himself to nod. Class was important. He had to- had to. He didn't even want to go to school. He didn't want to have to put up with this every Tuesday. He didn't want to- he shouldn't have to put up with it. So why did he have too. He knew even with out today. Kids from last years class still came to beat him up every few weeks. Not to mention. It was basically destiny written in the stars. Bakura would piss off someone else.

And guess who'd they'd come too.

He just didn't want any of this.

— — — — —

The unruly haired males chuckle boomed out as he spread out along the grass it was a beautiful day out. What a shame so many idiots were wasting it in classrooms. The back of the field wasn't visible by any of those idiots too. So the location. Was perfect.

First day back and obviously. Who was he if he went to class. He hadn't a clue. Like hell he wanted to go sit in a new class with a new lot of imbeciles mixed among the old ones. Why should he want that. Rolling onto his side and gaining a slightly cocky grin, clearing his throat to grab as much of the attention as possible. Before he purred our in a richly accented tone, "so. Spike ball. Do ya think you'll survive without me this year." The larger of the two Egyptians he was with let out a dry chuckle in response.

Flipping his head and feigning a pained expression, holding a hand to his chest before responding deeply, "oh dear. The journey may be difficult. But. I'll survive it just for you asshole," he tapped the others nose teasingly watching his whack at it himself a few times and huffing out. Chuckling at the reaction and turning his lilac gaze back to the sky.

"It'll just mean. You _**HAVE**_ to bring us to your house," the other blond perked up on his arms staring at the other too with his own mischievous grin. But his eyes showed nothing of his actual thoughts.

"No way," he shoved the others face back from over him as he rolled onto his back, "your still in my fucking class. So I'm stuck with you here. And your damn well stuck with me. Weather you like it or not."

"So!" The 'attack' didn't deter him one bit, jumping back up into place, "that's not a good enough excuse. You _**always**_~" he drew up the word dramatically flopping over the others lap, arm resting against his forehead. "Alway refuse to let me over to play. You've seen my place. Come on," he grinned again looking across to the other basically ignoring his requests and complaints, "what are you hiding from us BB."

"_Nothing_," he couldn't help the sneaking snarl in the response. But these two asses could be relentless bored and like hell. They would ever be allowed near his house. Or probably more so.

Ryou.

They didn't know he existed just yet. And visa versa. And he very well planned to keep it that way. "I don't like people coming over. Simple," he concocted the same boring lies per usual waving off the pouting blond.

"Awe come on. Isis hates it when your sorry ass come over. That never stops us dragging ya there." The bigger blonde joined in with a snicker. He couldn't care less about seeing the white heads house or not. But it was always a little amusing to rile him up about it.

"She knows she '_loves_' it deep down," he purred it out smugly.

"Pretty sure that's not it." The twins dead panned the response, sharing a similar blank look.

"Or you'll have to dig really really deep for it. And it's still pretty skeptical on what you'll find." The blonde over him rolled his eyes. Another attempt was failing. He sighed admitting a silent defeat, pulling himself up into a sitting position. Giving his golden hair a quick shake out. "In saying that. We should probably head to class soon Amir." He yawned out sleepy with the thought of actual lessons. "Don't want her more pissy at us then she is."

"Awe," the white head grinned slickly draping himself in an equally dramatic fashion as the blond did so earlier to him. Lazing over his shoulders, "but Malik-" he ran a hand down the others cheek gently, "the bell will go any minute now. I bet ya. Just stay." Skipping class was all and well. Didn't mean it didn't get lonely or that certain idiots couldn't cox him to class.

"Hmm is that so," Malik hummed leaning back into the others chest, "I suppose we'll just have to wait til after break. It'll be much less suspicious. For an idiot Bakura. You sure know how to avoid rules like the plague. So. I suppose. We only have the one option."

"Perfect!" He flopped back without warning sending them both to the ground and watching the leaves. Malik deciding it best not to move from his spot on the other chest. His fault.

Bakura grinned wider as the bell shrilled around the school, sure it meant bratty loud kids would start coming and going soon but. He could live with it. "Told ya it'd go soon."

Should he check how Ryou's morning went. He contemplated the thought for a moment. Who'd beat him up on the first day. His brother was too placid to get on anyone's nerves this fast. Surely. Plus. It also meant he'd have to find a method of ditching the blondes, which presented quite a task most of the time.

"So what'cha want to do anyway." Surely. He'd be fine. "I can't really be fucked to go mess up some idiots morning. Returning to school is enough for one day."

"Ditto," both blondes waved off the idea of causing trouble for the school just yet.

Amir scratched his head with a yawn letting his wild spikes of hair bounce back up being freed from the earth finally to frizz out in every way possible.

"Well. I mean. We could always make out BB. See how many kids we make flustered when they come too close," Malik suggested lightly sitting himself up.

"I don't see why not. Let's make a tally." Bakura agreed easily to the idea, sitting up and walking fingers along the others shoulder, "I wonder if we'll get a disgusted screamer today."

"Oh! What fun!" Amir clapped his hands together in sarcastic excitement, rolling his eyes as he spoke, "watching my ass of a friend make out with my little brother." He whacked the back of Bakura's head out of pure principal. Shoving himself from the ground, with the help of his friends leg. "Enjoy lovelies," he danced his fingers back at them more then ready to just leave.

"Hey! Your only older by a few seconds!" Malik protested with a slight pout, dropping his fist from the air. Being quickly dragged away from his easily bored friends teasing kisses just above the golden choker he wore on his throat.

"Best few seconds of my life," Amir muttered with a roll of his eyes, poking out his tongue. It wasn't that he cared about Malik and Bakura making out. Not in the slightest. But didn't mean he had to sit around and watch them. It wasn't like he could complain. He'd kissed the idiot too. Multiple times.

Maybe he'd find his own idiotic girl to make out with. But as good and well that was. His preference was much more in the male variety. And high school guys. Beside experimenting. We're always much harder to convince. Not that it helped. Most of them feared him. So he'd be the last person they'd want anything to do with. So that idea was a dud.

Maybe. He'd head out. For some outta school fun, grinning to himself as he swung his friends keys around his finger smugly. The only obstacle in his path now was figuring out where the ass parked his car. He changed the spot every bloody day just for this. Growling lowly to himself as his feet aimlessly took him around the school.

A new year in high school. New class. New wimp to sit beside. Because of cause. Once again this year. He was in the class alone. It was a matter of figuring out which poor defenceless scaredy cat they'd stick him besides.

Last year he must have won some bloody lotto because he was stuck dead beside a friendship loving fool. The kid, Yuugi was a horrid choice to be stuck beside. Not only did he refuse to do anything. At all slightly fun. He had a way over protective brother who constantly came to pick fights whenever the runt mentioned anything to him he wasn't even certain the kid was meaning to send his brother over to tell him off. But that's what happened. And after getting an earful he's the one to get in trouble. Just because of a simple punch. The guy was all talk. He couldn't beat anyone in a physical match.

A smirk drawing to his lips at the sight of a black car. Found your little hiding spot again. He swore he was getting worse at hiding the thing sometimes. It was almost like he'd given up. Walking confidently up to it, he swiftly unlocked the thing with a simple click. Swinging the door open widely before getting him, checking everything was adjusted to his liking. Not giving a shit about his friends preference of the vehicle.

Twisting the key in and letting music hide anything else, pressing his foot to the gas and riding off smugly. Right out the school gates and onto the streets. Roaming them to find anything amusing to do, before giving up with a slight huff. Just drawing the car to a stop and staring out at the quiet area. Even if more people had been around, the doors were locked and he ensured that, so no one would bother him. No way anyone else was allowed in the bloody car. Screw that.

Running fingers through his hair to puff it back more or less, but a very soft. Very quiet little sniff made his hand freeze in place. Just staring ahead into his arm. That came from inside the car. He'd already turned off the engine. So he dropped his hand down instantly. Flipping his head back. All he could see was white.

Staring a moment longer before deciding he needed a better look, knowing his idiot friend this could be anything in the car. They'd found five month old fast food before. Basically sneaking silently out and to the back door around the other side of the car. He still couldn't see it properly.

Opening the door and staring at the shaking white haired boy, freckles decorating his tightly hugged arms. Staring for an extended moment, before crouching slowly. Reaching a hand out.

Bakura was crying in his car? But wasn't he was Malik still. How'd he get to the thing first. Or get in without keys- he stopped as his hand forcefully tilted the boys chin up to look him in the eye. The boy blinked glassy eyes at him, more tears escaping. But not a single word.

So he spoke up slightly curiously tilting his head at the boy with a blank stare, "'Kura. Why are you crying."

— — — — —

**Whelp if anyone decides to read this-I'll see how far I get in writing it**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**(And don't mind the few name changes-I've changed which names I use for them and it was getting confusing trying to use Marik instead of Malik or Mariku instead of Amir-I interchange between those but I hope you don't mind me using Amir for this rewrite-also Bakura's name being Florence has nothing to do with the abridged series and most likely won't affect anything, I just like using Bakura as their last name and Touzoku for Thief king)**

**Next few chapters shouldn't have this much authors things above and under, just wanted to explain a bit**

**Thankyou for reading**


	2. Hostage' Part 1

**Second chapter rewrite -by the way. I am trying to keep things basically the same more or less, I'm writing and reading at the same time**

**(And yes-I was too lazy to come up with a new name-so this stories still just called Trust Me)**

**(And also if you notice any double spaces just ignore it-I keep accidently doing it and I've gone through and gotten rid of like twenty or so already, but if I missed any-just ignore it)**

**Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

**Disclaimer-I don****'****t own Yu-gi-oh!**

— — — — —

Chapter Two

'Hostage' Part 1

— — — — —

So he spoke up slightly curiously tilting his head at the boy with a blank stare, "'Kura. Why are you crying."

"Kura?" the word slipped past almost silently from his barely parted lips. No one called him that, that's what people called his brother. So that meant, he clutched his teeth together slightly at the thought. Was this another person wanting to beat him up too-he hadn't even seen him before. Why come to the car- the next equally bored statement caught his mind off guard slightly, but not for long.

"You upset?"

"Why would you care," Ryou almost snapped being dulled by his sulky tone, not bothering to be nice. He was exhausted of this already and he could feel his tears returning regardless. Rubbing one of his probably puffy eyes and hugging himself closer.

"Friendship is a weird thing like that," he rolled his eyes, "it goes hand in hand. Or so I've heard," he cracked a smirk, but got nothing so he narrowed his eyes. What was he meant to do. Bakura had never cried as far as he was concerned in the others life. **NEVER**. He scoffed and said it was a sign of weakness. So this was new. Who else cried. Malik did sometimes. To be honest, he gave up on comforting his brother as when he tried anything Malik hit him. What did Bakura do. Well, he kissed him. Contemplating for a moment, would he want the same response.

Giving a slight shrug to his own thoughts, why the hell not try. Using his hand under the others chin to keep control as he leant in placing his lips against the pale teens ones before he could even process what was going to happen. He felt him flinch slightly, so he tried to keep the kiss gentle and passionate in its own way. Ryou's eyes widened immensely at the blond, watching him shakily as he pulled back, licking his lips. "Better now." It was a simple statement more then question, but Ryou found himself screaming and shoving violently away.

"No!" He skidded back further into the car looked frazzled and completely red at the same time, tears pricking his eyes as his head flew side to side. Where'd the school go. He wiggled slightly as the other leant into see him a bit better, trying to scrabble back as far as possible only finding the other door. So he fumbled to get out his phone.

Never in his lifetime, had it occurred to him. That would be the way he'd receive his first kiss. It wasn't that he expected fireworks and all that shit. But with someone he actually knew and liked would of been appreciated. It should of been more special. "You-you," he huddled to type on his phone, trying to get the accusation out to the other, "your a thief!"

It didn't get much more than a curious stare, but at least he wasn't coming closer now. Trying to keep somewhat of eye contact, as he sent his message off to his brothers phone, 'Flow. I think someone stole your car. Sorry-I noticed too late.'

'**What?'** One good thing was, when his brother actually went to his classes, or even not. He always almost instantly responded to anything he sent him. '**It's fine. I'll steal it back away your phone andgo to class'** It seemed slightly rushed but he felt it was safe to send back another message so he did.

'I'm not sure where I am. I'm not near class I don't think.' He chanced a look out the window again.

'**Your with my car. Aren't you.'** He could basically hear the twitching eye.

'Sorta.' He blinked as the one watching him pulled out his own phone.

Amir took his eyes off the boy for a moment, staring down at his device, Bakura. He grinned slightly at the phone, his lilac eyes slipping up to the terrified boy in front of him. Before smugly back down at the simple message, **'Honey Bun. Where are you exactly?'**

'Why?' he grinned slyly at the response.

'**I'm curious. Where the fuck are you.'**

'Outer space.'

'**Haha, hilarious. I'm a concerned friend. Where you really.'** He could read the agitation. It was almost too perfect.

'That's new.'

'**Won't happen again, just where are you. I'll tell everyone you ate a live pig.'**

'I'm in your car.'

'**Get out.'**

"Now isn't that a little short." He grinned under his breath. 'Nope.' He decided to send back simple. Glancing back up at the white head. Who was this. If not his friend. At least he'd finally stopped crying. So one problem solved. Leaning further into the car again, watching him flinch but quickly give up once he realised again, he was still cornered. Basically letting himself be dragged up into one of the seats, pulling on the seat belt. "Now. Don't move little one," he tapped the others nose gently, grinning at the familiar response.

Rifling for a moment to find a cloth his friends car seemed to be home to. Smirking as the boys freckled hand finally fell and he took the stunned opportunity to tie the cloth around his mouth. It wasn't a difficult task. And he grinned pulling back. Biting on the tip of his thumb. Perfect.

Ryou stared worriedly up at the much bigger male. Gulping down. Why was he just staring. He had mischievous calculating eyes. Quiet darkly outlined if you asked him personally. It made them seem threatening despite the pretty lilac colour. Little black lines branched out from the outer corners of his eyes and flicked back onto his cheeks. Finding himself too frozen to stop the sun kissed male from basically gagging him. Just trailing him with his eyes as the gold covered teen shut the door on him and headed back to the front seat. He had gold around his neck, his arms. Heavy looking golden earrings, and two other simple looped ones on each ear.

He'd be lying. If he didn't admit even if only to himself. The teen at least looked interesting.

Amir gave his phone a last check, grinning at the lovely message. **'GET OUTTA MY FUCKING CAR!' **And there were many similar ones to join it, chuckling deeply as he flicked on the engine. This was just plain. Intriguing. Giving his little pale captive a long stare in the revision mirror, he was most interesting indeed. He'd take him home. Shifting the car swiftly into drive and skidding the vehicle off down the road.

He could easily sneak him to his bedroom. Having his sister notice would be irritating, she was mostly likely home at this time too. So he'd just have to be quiet. He doubted the boy would be very loud, even when he screamed. It sounded so soft. The longer he thought about it, this kid was much softer looking then his harsh scowling friend. And more freckly too.

"I'm taking you somewhere," he blandly spoke to the boy behind him. Taking a quick look back at him before taking the corner, "just be quiet for now. Kay." He actually nodded slightly, as if he was agreeing to the terms. How adorable. He obviously made the correct decision then. Now this was better than school.

Pausing at a set of lights, and staring lazily at his raging phone, finally taking the opportunity to respond. If the lights changed people could honk him to their hearts content and any fines through cameras could easily be passed onto the owner of the car. So he was fine. 'I do believe _WE_ wish to stay. Nice and comfy in here. Almost cosy.' He grinned at the blunt response.

'**FUCK OFF!'**

'Bye bye kitty cat.'

'**Get your ass back here now. I fucking want my car.'**

He grinned, glancing up as his final message sent through. 'Come find us.' He had a feeling it was something in particular within the car his friend wanted, not the vehicle itself. Holding down the off button to shut up the rapid messages from his friend. Drive off the moment the lights switched to green again.

"You are a boy right." Most times he'd question, but he knew his friend and brother. So it was safer to guess from observations. Of the people he spent most time with. He nodded very softly in response to the question, "good." He grinned slyly.

"In case it wasn't obvious enough. I am also of the male persuasion." He took a hand off the wheel to roll it in the air lazily, "also. In case you were curious. Your a shit kisser. I suggest practicing," he shrugged lazily taking a glance back before adding, "I can help with that. I am experienced," he couldn't help the dark chuckle as the boys dough brown eyes widen from the back seat.

It was funny in its own way, how similar this child was to Bakura. Milky pale skin, freckles scattered everywhere and anywhere, bleach white hair—it was combed down. Unlike Bakura's unruly locks, it looked soft to touch. Like he stole clouds and used them for hair. Everything was softer then his friend. His milky chocolate eyes compared to the harsh bloody mahogany of his friends. Cheekbones. No, the longer he stared. The differences between the two became more and more obvious on the other. They were both lanky kids weren't they. Just this one. Was no wear near as feisty.

Bakura would of had his head on a stake by now.

Ryou watched the other closely as he drove, killing himself internally as the red colour just soaked further into his cheeks. Shivering at his slick movements as he drove.

"I was kidding," he snickered, he was fidgeting in the back seat. So easily flustered this kid was-kid, he grinned wider and wider before speaking up again, "lighten up bunny boo," he purred the words out teasingly. He needed something to call the kid. Kid was getting confusing. Little bunny. He almost shivered pleased with the choice. He would be his pet for the day. That'd be fun? Wouldn't it. He pulled up on the street, dragging the breaks. Before turning back to face the little rabbit.

"We're here." He grinned slyly. "Now. I need you to be silent for me," he leant a tad closer, noting the boy did attempt to lean away from him in the seat, "I don't want my sister to see us. Kay," he reached out tapping the boys nose again, watching him whack it.

Sister? Ryou dropped his hands with a slight frown, looking out the window to where he'd been taken this time. It was in fact just some home. An average looking two story house. Brick walls, white outlined windows, a basic front garden. Nothing fancy-however. The others sister was apparently inside. Did that mean, he lived here. He had to admit, he'd never been brought back to any of his bullies homes.

"No fidgeting," Amir warned the boy with a firm finger, "I could kill you. I'm not gonna. Yet."

Ryou couldn't suppress a shudder as the man got out and came to his door. Going to open it, when his own hand flicked out and hit down the lock button. Staring out as the other gave the handle a tug frowning at it. And swinging out the keys, he watched the lock flick up again. However before the other could grab at the handle his hand whacked it down again. This time he openly snarled shown off some canine looking teeth, one hand on the handle, the other on the keys in his basically fisted hand, pressing it rapid until he finally basically tore the door off its hinges, but regardless. Open.

"Not the best idea bunny," he leant on the roof, ensuring there was no away the kid could shut the damn door again. "Tisk tisk tisk. I enjoy it when my prey fights back. The hunt is half the fun and it definitely makes victory all so much sweeter," he let out a low chuckle, leaning slightly forward to click off the others seatbelt.

"Now." He pulled him out completely, easily slinging him over his shoulder, "be still please." The boy struggled for a moment before seemingly giving up. Perfect. He kicked the door closed, locking it over his shoulder and heading in. Twisting the handle slowly to avoid any sounds at all costs, closing it the same way. Sneaking through the home, right up the stairs with the surprisingly compliant teen. Opening and closing his own slightly picked at door the same as the front door.

Ryou let himself dangle over the others shoulder, he could hear a faint murmur from another room in the house. This teens sister he suppose, this thought was cut short as he felt himself being thrown off onto something softer, sitting up to watch the other go shut the door. Ignoring him completely, so he looked down staring at the purple sheets he was on. A bed- his eyes instantly shot back to the searching teen. He felt too frozen to move from the spot, sitting up slightly in compromise. Using a hand to slip down the cloth, untying it once he could see the knot and dropping it to the side, catching the others attention away from draws and boxes.

"Don't move. Not yet." He held up a finger as before dropping it and returning to his search as he received a nod to his request.

What was he even looking for, Ryou attempted to lean out to see exactly what he was grabbing. Seemingly finding whatever it was he wanted, but it wasn't much point. He was already coming back over, slipping a hand under his wrist and lifting them til them were basically just holding hands in the air. The other cracked another grin at him. Dragging their hands back towards the wooden bedrest. His eyes widened snapping from the blondes lilac ones to his wrist. Cold metal settling against it as the others warmth left it.

Snapping back to the blond, "you hand-cuffed me." He gave it a tug to see if there was any opportunities to slip out of them, or get them off the bed. No… He stopped trying as the other spoke.

"I don't want you running off." He spoke proudly crawling onto the bed in front of him. Proud hand to his chest and half lidded eyes, not stopping the albino from skidding as far away from him as humanly possible again. "You may refer to me as Amir, and you dear bunny." He tapped the others nose, it must just be a thing for them to whack it.

Either way, a defeated response came, "Ryou…" his eyes feel to the bed helplessly, speaking the next sentence with a hollow tone, "if you-you have an-issue with my brother—I won't tell him. So-this is pointless—I-I won't say anything to him—"

He won't. That'd probably help. "I don't know your brother," it wasn't a complete lie, so he gave a dramatic shrug, "I just 'borrowed' my friends car for a bit of fun. Plus he was being quiet close with my own brother, and I don't need to watch that."

He leant in closer again, "but as luck has it. You were already there when I drove off- what happened to your arm," Amir trailed off staring at the bandages instead, noticing them for the first time. The light colour blended with the white shirt, light skin, white hair. It was easy to miss, but being this close. His arm nicely displayed, it was obvious. "Is that why you were crying then."

"I was not crying," Ryou wasn't exactly sure why he was responding, all he knew was. He was responding. And it was probably safer this way. "I-I was fixing my arm. Nothing more or less."

"Is that so," he waited a moment, nothing. "Hmph. Alrighty then. Next subject, my kiss training offer was still open. If ya wanted-"

"No," he hissed out cutting off the Egyptian looking teen, finding his own body vibrating violently at the mere thought before the other basically groaned leaning back, hand over his face.

"Why the hell is it. All the cute guys are bloody straight." Amir muttered moodily, about to speak again. When the next words from his preys mouth made him stop.

"I-I'm not exactly straight-" Ryou basically whispered fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. It wasn't that he was hiding it per say. And it didn't really sound like he'd judge- feeling a soft blush settle onto his cheeks. Did the guy really think he was cute. Or was he looking for a reaction. Either way the others attention was fully on him once more.

"I can say the same myself." He shrugged, well that was purely a bonus on his behalf. "Why exactly. Pray tell, were you doing in that car." Was that truly his idiots brother. He just had to hear the words again.

"It-it's my brothers. He gave me a set of keys." Ryou couldn't get himself to look up, "I keep a first aid kit there-"

"For your arm." Amir suggested lazily getting a weak nod.

"What-about you… if you wanted to steal a car. My brothers isn't—the first choice for most people."

So translation. He thought his brother had a crappish car that no one would want to steal as long as other cars existed. He almost cracked a laugh, but had to hold in it just in case his sister over heard and ruined their fun. He'd only just begun after all. "Me. Well you see. I heard it belonged to a Bakura. And I just had to have it," the boy blinked trying to process obviously, "are you by any chance a Bakura too." Ryou nodded very slowly, completely flinching back as he came closer.

"I won't hurt you Bunny," he gave a slight pout as he pinched the others chin, "I'd never hurt my pet. I'm… purely curious." Bakura had never mentioned anyone named Ryou. Let alone a brother. He knew about Touzoku. He went to school with them til last year. They had to release him into the world. Without any receipts. The world could not return that boy no matter how much it tried, he was its problem now. But Ryou, no. The name had never been uttered, mentioned, spoken off or about in any way or form. Neither brother mentioned this little rabbit boy.

"About?" He couldn't help but need to ask as the other dragged on his long stare. He wasn't even blinking. The blond did snap back at his voice from wherever he'd gone to in that brief period.

"You," he gave a silent chuckle, "your absolutely intriguing dear." He grinned happily placing a hand against this Ryou's chest. "You basically look like him-but. If I'm ever truthful. Nothing you do or say is like him. Not one bit." Well. Not completely true, the fact however. Wasn't overly important.

"Who-" he shuddered eyes darting down as the others hand blindly undid his shirts top button, whilst keeping direct eye contact with him otherwise, moving down to the next so he whacked him gently, "stop that." He basically whined it out, trying to squirm up a bit.

"I'm not doing anything. Just- don't stress," he spoke calmly undoing each button gently, "I have a strong feeling he'll come soon enough regardless. So lets—just have a little fun first," he hummed gently rubbing a hand down to make sure the others school shirt was nicely parted open for him.

Ryou openly shuddered as the cold air hit his now bare chest, the Egyptian taking his shirt away from him. Removing one of his arms with ease before hitting the other and sliding the material up and down before ultimately deciding it wouldn't come off nicely with the cuff. Amir huffed, swinging himself off the bed. Of course, nothing was ever that bloody easy. Now was it? Scoffing to himself as he searched through his things again. Spotting the slick metal first and grabbing that without a care. Letting them flip in his hand as he turned back to the watching rabbit.

"Stay still for me now," he tapped the scissors against the others arm, "I wouldn't want to cut you now. Would I." He hummed out the words, lifting the material with the blades themselves before snip. Snip. And it all came tumbling down, "what fun." He swished the shirt into his possession, running a gentle hand down the boys chests feeling each little rib bone, right til it was whacked away. "Don't do that."

He settled a slight glare which was returned with a failed attempt at one, so he snickered clasping hands around his own throat and pulling apart. Watching the choker he wore basically daily come off, looking down between it and the boy before shrugging and cupping the item around his throat. Earning quite a lazy grin as the result. So he just had to copy with each of his arm bands, one at a time he placed the new piece of jewellery onto his pale visitor. Smirking victoriously at his end result, all the gold clashing against all the white perfectly. Minus the scars scattering the boys form. It was a picture perfect sight. Where did he even get those-some looked almost picture like—

"What are you doing," Ryou could feel the others gaze on him, as well as all the heavy jewellery he was now supporting.

"Take a guess bunny boo."

"Stop calling me that-"

"I'm making you nice and pretty. Kids usually enjoy dress up."

"I'm not a kid-"

"I know," he cut the white head short and he didn't seem to have a response, so he merely continued, flicking his own fringe back, "you'll look adorable as my little pet. Sadly," he puffed up the others white locks, "your ears don't seem to be pierced. So I'll be keeping my earrings. It's a shame. It'd set off the look."

"Stop—I'm not comfortable," he hated the loss of his shirt-all his scars-his arm—"please." He whispered softly. His arm was the worst one, the other had put one of his golden bands, taking a glance at it as the blonde placed a finger gently to his lips.

"Shh. I don't want to have to explain why I'm skipping school to Isis."

"And not why you have a stranger chained up," he arched a snowy eyebrow curiously, watching the other wandering the room.

"No…" he hesitated for a moment, just shrugging and continuing, "I doubt she'd question. She'd take you off me though." He pulled up a blue sheet before discarding it, he needed to clean up his room sometime.

"If-If I scream." Ryou frowned perking up curiously, "would she come-"

"Eh-most likely." He tilted a hand uncertainly in the air, "just—please don't—" the tone caught him off guard slightly so he just remained silent watching the other search, flicking a bottle into his hand, before continuing his search for a very particular item he stole off his sister.

"Who-exactly are you Amir." Ryou crossed his legs softly, laying one hand down into them as the other searched, watching him calmly for the first time since he arrived.

"Me. Hmph. Ishtar. Amir Ishtar, or that's what they call me at least little bunny boo," he grinned, "I am highly shocked—no more surprised you don't know me." He shrugged drastically opening his cupboard, "I would assume most people would scream by now. I'm certain you heard my sister. Then again, you're the first—person—I've never brought anyone home before. So how am I supposed to know." He pinched the chains from among the pile. Perfect.

"Am—Am I supposed to feel honoured or something, I could of been going for perfect attendance. And it's the first day-"

"Exactly. First day and no one tries for perfect attendance, the people who get it look back and question what the hell they've been doing." He silently chuckled pushing up, "plus there's always the second and third, fourth, fifth-and so on. Today won't matter-"

Ryou bit his lip as the other spoke, but he wasn't listening any more, just images flashing past. Right, there'd always be another day. A new week and every Tuesday-a new pain. Worse than the last. Every week. On a never ending loop- Even if Bakura figured out, he'd beat them up. They'd get pissed take it out on him, because they'd find a way to blame him or if not. Some one else would be pissed off and come to him—it didn't end- His eyes slid up voidly at the cool metal against his head.

"Be care alright. This is my sisters-she's yet to know I'm in possession of it," she'd been searching for at least eight months now. He got a nod, the small blue gem on the golden item shook slightly with the boys head, he however cut the action short, placing a hand curiously under his chin.

"Bunny. Did something happen at school." He pulled back almost as gently as he grabbed the boy and his head stayed put, except a firm shake no. Hmph. He unscrewed the lid of the small container he'd pocketed not too long ago, holding it almost elegantly in one hand, "somehow. I'm having a hard time believing that. I'm not Bakura-so you wouldn't be going back on what you said earlier, and I quote. I won't tell Bakura. Blah."

Ryou screwed up his face in a slight smile, "I didn't say blah and why on his earth would I ever tell you either."

"I know, but made you stop sulking," he snickered closing one of the boys eyes with a finger, "and I haven't the foggiest reason why. I just know. If I want to know-I'll figure it out soon enough. With or without your assistance little bunny rabbit." Ryou merely gulped at the cool paint on his face, "it's not that hard to work out truly," his friend pissed a lot of people off-a part of him wondered where they went. And a part never cared, just that they'd gone away. Twisting up his lip slightly.

Having the boy in front of him-somewhat made it a different story though. It seemed—important. It elapsed into silence for a good few minutes before Ryou spoke up quietly, "what-are you doing-"

"Kohl markings. Like me—except mines tattooed on. Sadly I don't have a tattoo gun." He flicked up the brush against the others cheek.

"I'd say that's for the best-"

"Agree to disagree." He pulled back, "blink for me—oh damn. You must know- you are fucking adorable like that."

He nodded at his own work, and that quick pink tinted blushed setting into the others cheeks. A hand instantly going over his chest with a defiant pout, it worked slightly better with his darkened eyes. Those dark flecks looked much more like little black holes now, something you could definitely get trapped in staring too long.

"Why are you trying to hide." He didn't see the issue, the kid was adorable, he should show it off. He was aware of his own looks and dressed accordingly, what was the boys problem exactly. "Come on tell me what's wrong little one."

"Its creepy-what else," he weakly protested in more of a whine then anything. Knowing deep down it'd be easier to just cave in already, why was he still fighting this- "your a thief and a creep. I could have you arrested-"

"You can call out for my sister at any time. You aren't. You're actually being quiet well mannered with the level your using," he leant in nice and close, "now. There's something that's been plaguing me since the car," Ryou found himself shifting at the predator like gaze fixated on him and him alone, "was. Earlier, by any odd chance. Was that your first kiss, hmm." He tapped the others nose again watching him whack it himself.

The silence was only sweet conformation til, a verbal one finally came, "technically—I mean—" he sighed in defeat, "maybe—shut up ok."

"No. No. No, I'm not picking on you, not at all Baby doll," he chuckled staring down at the bed, this was just too amusing. He stole his first kiss. Bakura was going to do much more the murder him for this. Hell would be sweeter than his friends wrath. And that thought alone, somehow made it all so much better. "Did you like it. Hmm," he flicked his head back up letting his golden hair bounce with the action slightly.

His eyes widened as the other weakly shoved him, "what. I'm just curious. I'm aware. I'm a fabulous kisser-it's just. I've never taken a first. Was it good or not."

"I-I don't know. Your a freak—you know that-who asks somethin-something-like-like that-" he was basically letting the words tumble out frantically.

"Oh." He stared blankly at the rambling boy, interesting. He shrugged it off, leaning in to the other and listening to the silence that filled the room. Grabbing both of his freckly cheeks to keep him in place as he repeated his past as history said, those who don't learn from history are destined to repeat or some crap, he wasn't really listening in that lesson.

He respected Bakura enough not to push too far, but it didn't mean he wasn't enjoying the bloody kiss, the boys lips felt soft and he wasn't even fighting to get away too much. Some parts it seemed like he was even kissing back. One point for him.

Ryou almost instantly covered his mouth with his hand the moment the other pulled away from him, licking his lips again like earlier and speaking in that silky tone, "so. What about now—" he hand flung out slapping across the others cheeks before returning swiftly in front of his mouth, he hated to admit, a part of him did enjoy it. That asshole. He glared down slightly as the blonde recovered from the initial shock.

"Woah, now that was a surprise—"

"C-."

"What." He blinked at the oddly harsh spoke letter. What was he grading.

"C-. You get a C-. Your just above crap." Ryou refused to move his hand down, he'd been beaten, abused, called every name in the book, had his mental state worn past breaking point, but never—no. How dare he just keep doing that to him, if he wanted to kiss someone-he'd kiss them or—or they'd be dating—or—just not like this.

"C-…" He muttered a few times over frowning as he processed the boys words over and over in his mind, before his eyes shot to almost pin drops, "C-. The fuck you grading me. Grade me fine, but I'm better then that- bloody hell!" he couldn't help the slight chuckle, what ever response he'd expect. Went right out the window with this.

"Do you want a D instead." He asked it blandly looking off moodily from the almost balling over snicking blond, from top view his hair looked more like a cushion.

"Course not! I wanted a bloody mother fucking A," he couldn't help but snicker, before it fell, "why don't I get an A. I've been told by everyone its basically a dream to be with me-" he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Well that's lovely. Good for you, go to one of those idiots and get your silly A. I will never give you one."

"Like hell I'm doing that. You'll be giving me A+ 's by the time I'm through-"

"If you try. I'll scream."

"No you won't-" but at the same time he didn't want to risk it, leaning down instead and lacing a long string of his saliva across the others cheek with his tongue snickering at the childish 'bleh' sounds the boy was making.

"Did you seriously just lick me."

"Bunny boo. Your mine." He couldn't help but snicker more and more as he bitched and complained, flopping himself down beside the boy, leaning on one side of him peacefully as he told him off.

"Seriously how old are you—no one licks people-only kids do it and they admit it's disgusting and-"

"I wouldn't have done it, if you'd let me kiss you," he hummed gently, "just let me have the A."

"I don't have to let you have anything. I mean seriously. Seriously how old are you," the other merely snickered at his weak attempts to push him off between complaints and whining.

"Just kiss me then-"

"Never in a million years."

— — — — —

**Thankyou for reading**


	3. Hostage' Part 2

**Disclaimer-I don****'****t own Yu-gi-oh!**

— — — — —

Chapter Three

'Hostage' Part 2

— — — — —

Ryou shifted uneasily at the bright flash over his closed eyelids, letting out an irritated groan as his they blinked open and came face to face with a slick black phone. Staring for an extended moment completely dazed, before his eyes slid across. Right. Just Amir- just… "what the—" he made a fast movement to swipe the device away, the snickering blond just effortless sliding back on the bed as the cuff held him in place.

The boy settled on a half glare with crossed arms, who knew that'd wake him up. He'd blown air horns in his friends ear before and he slept right through it. Dropping his phone way out of reach for his guest, crawling closer, "it's lovely to see your awake again Bunny Boo." He tapped the others nose gently.

"Why do you keep doing that," Ryou muttered rubbing his own nose in irritation, "and wait a minute. You feel asleep first. What else could I possibly do. I'm chained up." He hissed out before it all just died off and he found himself skidding back, Amir hovering him. Right til he was completely pinned between the other and the bed rest, "come any closer—and. I'll scream. Loudly. Like—I mean your neighbours will hear and-"

"I get the picture," he chuckled gently, tracing patterns along the others flesh, subconsciously avoiding any path that'd run into scarring as he went, "now how would that be any fun. Hmm."

"You must be pretty twisted if you think this is fun. At least just go get my Japanese book from the car."

"Why-" he stopped the question early, "Bunny. I'm not gonna let you work. Don't want to waste our precious time together on that crap." He let his fingers just grace the others cheeks, curving down with them, and letting it linger as the boys eyes watched closely. It was-so odd. How similar this boy was to Bakura. "So-Bakura and Touzoku are your brothers. Aren't they."

He offered another nod, "is-is this because of them—I mean-did they piss you off."

When didn't those two piss him off, one day they both simultaneously decided to create a contest who could piss him off the most by the end of school. He beat them up by break. Shaking his head, "I told you earlier. You simply intrigue me, how old are you exactly." The question had only just came up. It was probably something he should of asked sooner. But—now was as good a time as any.

"Ten-plus seven," he used his fingers to show the age, letting the other process the number for a long period and he could of sworn the others features were shocked when he figured something or another out.

"Don't tell me—Bakura's your—twin."

Ryou nodded slowly, a confused expression settling over him, everyone knew that. He was Bakura's twin. He'd assumed the other knew, letting it gaze wander. It was odd though. He was asking all these questions about basic things. Maybe this truly wasn't related to Bakura then, not in the usual sense. The—no Amir. Seemed to know his brother. Just not him.

Twins, how hadn't the idea come up sooner, it explained why he looked so alike. Height and all, but if they were twins. Bakura admitted he was a frickin fantastic kisser. So, what was up with this Ryou kid. Why didn't he share that opinion. He agreed with Malik that Bakura was good. It was illogical, the one thing that made sense though. Was regardless of everything else. He definitely wanted to kiss him time and time again.

It'd be a shame not to, when he was existing already. And as he said earlier. Not exactly straight which was his type of guy, the straight ones were much to girl orientated. He snickered to himself at the brief thought when the boy cut into their silence.

"Why-exactly were you taking pictures—isn't that like creating your own evidence."

"No. No reason truly." Sitting himself back, and staring contemplatively at the ceiling, "nope. Can't think of anything." He'd basically been sitting on top of the other til now, and since he moved away. Ryou let out a large relieved sounding sigh. "You could just scream if your upset with what I do. I bet she'd delete them too." He pointed out in a lazier tone.

The comment was met absolute silence, cocking a smirk, "you just want more time with me. Don't ya, to consider my lovely kissing offers." He sent a flirtatious wink across at the other who surprisingly actually moved the dodge it-or the thought of it he supposed.

"Never," he tried to make it firm, sadly it came out more like a defeated sigh.

"How exactly am I to improve my score then? Hmm. Answer me that." Amir prompted the boy laying back across his bed and flicking his head to the side to watch him.

"Your just crap. Get over it."

"Oh. I know. Your scared no one will ever live up to me. How sweet."

"That's not it!"

"Shh, bubby. Isis-chan's still here. Quiet please."

"Oh right!?" he rolled his eyes in the most sarcastic way manageable, "we wouldn't want her here. She might not approve of you holding someone hostage. Now would she?"

"Ah. I knew I was right when I assumed you were a smart cookie," Amir basically teased the sarcastic boy, "just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"If I wasn't chained up. I would of left hours and I mean HOURS ago," he pouted looking off moodily.

"Sure, you would of 'left' hours ago," he quoted the words with his fingers, rolling up a bit and pulling himself to the boy, "if that's the case. Scream out loud and your free to go." He grinned as the silence dragged on between them, "hmph." He wiggled his shoulder in satisfaction at his little test, leaning down to the others navel. Pressing his lips just above it. Noting with pleasure the boys breathing literally stop for a moment as he sucked at the spot before trailing his tongue up with a satisfying flick at the end, followed closely by a not too satisfying slap to his cheek.

He'd need to be careful. At this stage, it looked like he might be walking away today with a handprint painted onto his cheek. Moving his eyes back onto the boy but not his head as he spoke, "my brothers are coming—"

"I bet they will," he chuckled lowly dropping his head down, that's all the kid had to tell him after that. No, how dare you lick me again, no rambling speech, just. He should be expecting more guests later. "You truly are amusing my little bunny."

"Oh. Lucky me then," he sighed sarcastically rolling his eyes off to the side, staring at one of the falling pictures pasted to the others grape walls. But he was quickly snapped back at the other right in his face again, grinning widely.

"Yes. Yes indeed," he pinched the others chin, "very very lucky. I don't think you realise the position your currently in. And the amount of kids back in school who'd kill to be you now."

"I can easily say the same," Ryou spoke blandly back, he was highly aware of his huge fan club voting on him being one of the cutest guys in school, even straight guys admitted if they were gay, he'd be their first choice. "I'm apparently girly enough to appeal to a much larger audience."

"Oh. Whelp then," he grinned at the comeback. This was much more fun, "then it must be _our_ lucky day," he purred it out, "hows my little girl doing hmm."

"Pretty shitty. If I'm honest," Ryou shrugged, finding this was safe territory right now. "I never ate at break. So I haven't eaten since like just before seven." He barely finished speaking before the other slipped off and opened the door. Was it something he said.

"Just be quiet baby, I don't believe you've got access to anything to get free. So sit tight kay," he wiggled his fingers childishly slipping out and waltzing carefully down the stairs, trying to pinpoint where his sisters voice was coming from before continuing. Perfect, the sound was coming more from the lounge room. That'd make things easier on his behalf. Silently humming as he confidently went into the kitchen. Picking a red apple from the bowl and throwing it to examine with a grin. Opening the fridge door with a foot, scanning up and down before lifting an orange carrot up and walking to the sink, flicking his blade out.

And easily sliding it up the carrot til all the skin gave way and he gave his blade a brief clean with just the sponge. Eyes darting to the side at his sister's voice. Damn. Amir quickly ducked around the corner standing flat against the wall the raven haired woman paced around outside the doorway, repeating her request to have her papers returned from a certain thief that often broke into her office. He'd just have to wait it out-

…

Ryou leant off to the side until he was basically fallen over, one arm pulled at full length pulling at the chains. And no amount of leaning would permit him to see through the closed door. So with a heavy high he allowed his eyes to wander the messy looking room. When was the last time he cleaned anything. Seriously, he'd never seen anyone so unorganised- not that his eldest brother being a slight clean freak didn't help.

Posters tacked to the walls, had tattered corners, shelves over crowded with trinkets and bits, cushions and pillows were strewn everywhere, muddled in blankets and pieces of clothes. Paint brushes, an jars with water and he was certain they were housing a bit of mould in them too. Grape walls, and light curtains. Wooden floors if you could see any of it past the others things. Golden treasures stashed in every little hidey hole. Some weapons sat on display and odd images all clustered on one wall which seemed in better condition than the rest, an old magazine page.

Some photo frames with nothing in particular inside, one had a cat but the rest were the generic photo you bought it with. Two of them had broken glass with pieces missing, but he assumed things often got lost around here.

Hated to admit. He'd still had worse, staring at the door again. Where'd he go exactly-was he even coming back. Please don't just leave him alone, now that was worse. He didn't want the other. Obviously. Just-being left alone up here… maybe. He should yell. Would that bring him back-wait. No. Amir said no. Be quiet. He'd said it gently too.

Fuck.

Why was he being so compliant. Growling at himself internally as he found himself obeying a kidnapper. What was so bloody wrong with him!? He smashed a fist angrily at mattress before sighing helplessly and just letting himself relax on the bed. Regardless of what he did now. Bakura was coming. Sooner or later, he'd be here.

Then. Hopefully, he'd never have to see this 'Amir' again. Hopefully, he traced some pointless patterns in the silence. And today, would be another odd memory. Watching the door open, letting his hand fall flat as the other slipped in, walking back like he owned the world. And situating himself comfortably on the bed, pinning him with that powerful lilac gaze again. So. Why'd he leave-

Amir without breaking a moment of eye contact, flicked out his earlier blade. The boy looked sort of cute just flopped onto his side like that, even if it was quickly destroyed as he skidded into a sitting position, shaking as he eyed off the blade closely. "Don't ya like my knife." He assessed his own 'toy' curiously, twisting it in his hand and letting the sun catch the blade now and again. It was a simple blade. And all his friends had knives too, friends who so happened to be this boys brothers. "It's just a knife." He concluded simply.

"Just-just a knife—then you shouldn't have it-please—please."

"Bunny, no need to beg." He did place it out of reach for the boy, "you know. I was kidding earlier at the car. I have absolutely no intentions of hurting you. So killing would I hope obviously fall under that category. So stop begging," he didn't mind if the other begged. Not one bit. But not for something like that. Picking up his blade in one hand and apple in the other, easily cutting a slice out, "you were complaining I was being a bad host. I got food." He nudged the piece at the others lips gently, "still hungry. Or not?"

"You-promise," Ryou stared down at the item being nudged at him. Apple-Amir was trying to feed him? He didn't accept or decline the offer, merely staring at it.

"It's not poisoned, I don't know how to do that crap," he cut out another slice, biting down into it. "See. Eat." He nudged it back at the boy, who hesitantly accepted finally. Taking a small bite, and he grinned slightly as the gave a slight smile and ate the slice in a single bite.

Ryou swallowed quickly, the apple was so sweet. Anything sweet passed the taste test in his books, staying completely still as 'Amir' cut more pieces with that knife of his. Watching him pick them up and nudge him with the slices, pulling back as he went to grab it. So he opened his mouth allowing himself to be hand feed. Not giving a word of complaint. A large section of him, was just too hungry to care right now, and it'd never been in his nature to overly fight back or stand up for himself except a few sarcastic comments. A good example, might be. Not screaming.

"I also have a carrot, if you want to alternate."

"Umm-" Ryou looked off quickly biting onto his lip. Yes-but really was he just going to sit around and eat all—not Amir's food. It was probably that sister who paid. So the Ishtar's food-he found himself nodding before his thoughts could continue. It was just a carrot. The other cracked another grin chopping up the item into small pieces, popping them into his mouth.

Amir popped a few slices in his mouth as the boy—Ryou let him feed him without a word of protest. He hadn't eaten either, he was with his asshole friends, then car stealing. Now this. "If your still hungry after these, the kitchens stocked up. I've got other—fruit. Watermelon maybe." He was pretty sure that was cut up already too, what did the boy eat. He knew Bakura only ate their fruits and he chugged their sugar one time before making himself sick.

"Why-" he quickly swallowed the last carrot slice, "Amir-why are you feeding me." He looked back at the blonde as he offered out the last of the apple. He seemed to be contemplating an answer so he accepted the slice quietly.

"You said. Never ate at break. Aren't you hungry." Was that not what the boy had been complaining about. He shrugged lazily, "and it's not like I've eaten either. So it's a good excuse to eat. I mean, do you like fruit."

"Well-I like fruit," he agreed with a slow nod, "it's just," he looked around the entire room, "I mean. I'm your hostage right. But—your taking really good care of me. Do you see why I'm confused."

"Oh, that," he scratched the back of his head, was he supposed to ignore him. That'd be boring. "It wouldn't be fun if you whined about hunger," he growled slightly defensively at that, for once. He was doing nothing wrong. And being questioned on it regardless. Stalking off the bed and throwing the apple core away a little too harshly it almost knocked his bin over. "Don't complain. Aren't I doing what you want." He arched an eyebrow at the other with a narrowed gaze.

"Th-thankyou." He nodded hugging his knees up, "sorry-you even promised not to hurt me with the knife."

"Your still stressed about that."

"No—" yes, Ryou sighed of course it bothered him. The other gave a heavy sigh clambering back onto the bed.

"Lye down kay."

"Why."

"Trust me."

"I don't."

"Ok. Do it anyway then."

"Why-" he blinked as the other flopped down onto his side the moment he obeyed, "see this is why I shouldn't trust you." He snapped moodily shoving the other weakly. He flinched as the other got his blade effortlessly throwing it at a target on the wall. Taking a slight comfort of the new distance between them and the blade.

"Do you-I mean. Were you serious. About the watermelon-I ran out of time for breakfast-all I've eaten is—well not much-" he wasn't going to admit all he ate was a marshmallow he found on his bedside table. Sometimes he left food there from watching movies on his bed, and it looked lonely. He forced his gaze away. Gees he was such an idiot.

"Hmph," Amir grinned, "yeah. Just be quiet and food will come your way dear," he purred slipping back off the bed and towards the door, "shhh."

"O-ok," Ryou gave another nod, great and he was alone again.

Taking a deep breath, surely his brother would be in sometime after school. Tilting his head to the alarm clock the other had covered in tape and markers. School had at least three hours and that's if he didn't get detention, knowing Bakura though. He'd probably skip it. Plus the system was flawed, skipping detention got you detention and guess who just skipped them all. His brothers. Three hours- damn.

Whilst it wasn't overly fun, it could be worse, he flopped back onto the bed staring up at the others ceiling. Amir was being—alright. Not overly forcing anything he didn't want, just keeping him. Tugging at the cuff again, nothing. He flipped his head to the side. If he got his way, he'd rather lose the chain and just sit. Of course he'd leave, but he didn't appreciate being chained up— blinking a few times at the consistent light suddenly bombarding a small device on the bed.

He crawled over to take a peek at the small item, freezing on the spot as a tanned hand covered the item and the screen soon turned off completely. Turning his gaze up the arm and right up to the Egyptian teen staring at him curiously. He hadn't even heard him enter. The blonde arched an eyebrow obviously expecting something.

He weakly mustered a few words, "someone. Was texting you-it seemed important…" there was a lot, maybe someone needed him. He stared innocently up at the blonde who took the phone away and dropped it carelessly at the other side of the room before coming back with a light comment.

"It's rude to read others' messages," he wagged a finger walking back to the bed and sitting down. "Tisk tisk tisk. Now open up and I'll forgive you." Ryou decided to just open his mouth and accept the offering, at least he—well at this stage he just assume this guys smirks were him trying to smile, they just all turned out—you know what who was he to judge. "Also. It wasn't important."

Amir rolled his eyes, "I left school early and my friends bitching about it." Giving the white head another cube as he finished the first one. He was definitely interesting to observe, see why did school want them watching plants when this was much more educational and fun to do. That and you can't have a contest on how many of their seeds you can eat until the teacher just won't give you more.

He didn't even need to tell him to open up any more, when ever the cube got close. He seemed to get the hint and do it own his own accord. He smirked letting his fingers linger in the pale mouth. Obviously the longer he kept them there, the more the other was openly irritated by it. Before he just opened his mouth completely to chomp down darkly. It got the required result because he hastily retracted his hand.

"Ouch. You actually bit me. And it hurt—crap. I did not see that coming," yet he was laughing about it, seeming more amused then put off. His bite was much like his twins then, Bakura had bitten him more than once. Mostly if there was something his friend convinced himself he wanted to eat and he went to grab it first.

"Well. Don't-do that. No fingers in my mouth-or I'll bite again," Ryou huffed moodily.

"Noted," he merely grinned as if nothing had happened, because the other had his mouth open expectantly. Brushing back a few strands of hair when the white head pouted with it slipping it into his face. "You know. Your a cool hostage."

"Oh-well. You could be a worse kidnapper-"

"I'll take the compliment before you can add an insult," this made the other merely pout, "ok. Open up now."

"I could just grab them," he waved his free arm, "and your a creep. You need to hear it."

"Thanks, couldn't escape that one could I?" He shook his head, "and did you want me to fix your arm up." He arched an eyebrow as the boy dropped his hand instantly opening his mouth for him again. "Figured as much." He feed the other happily, before swallowing his own piece, "how much-actually you close with your brothers." How about a topic change then.

He was taken off guard enough he just went with it, "at home-" he shrugged awkwardly, "they-they don't like me out of the house. Unsupervised when its not school related-or for food shopping. They say its special requirements that its necessary otherwise-they always come with me or go instead-"

"Why."

"None of your business." Ryou spoke coldly before completely switching to a much politer tone to add, "more please?" he opened his mouth for more, he'd just grab another. But the other teen had purposely put it just out of his reach, Amir rolled his eyes but gave him another piece regardless.

"What about other siblings. Nothing-"

"No. No one else." He visibly faltered at it, refusing eye contact suddenly.

"It's just my siblings too-I have three." Something was off when he answered that, so he tried to flip it. Probably wasn't gonna help. It was the same topic, different person.

But at least he turned his head back, his face facing the bed, "any-of them go to school still-or are they like your sister. Home-"

"I've got a twin. Like you. Otherwise nope. The other two are way gone."

"Are you two close." He calmed down slightly.

"Normally, normal brother fights, few hits, screaming matches, itching powder on the bed. Normal shit. What about you and Bakura," he answered truthfully.

"He's a bit possessive. Bakura likes-me. Being his. Know what I mean."

"Yeah," he sighed hanging his head slightly, sounded about right. "Doubt he'll approve of this then. I don't like sharing either-"

"I could call the police on you still."

"And yet. I doubt you would." Amir bit half of a watermelon cube holding out the second half to his chained bunny. Interested for a reaction, which never came. Just the boy watching blankly between him and the fruit. Letting the silence drag on.

"Yeah. I don't know if your serious or not. But I am not eating something you bit." He spoke blandly keeping eye contact with the other. Amir offered it one last time before just popping it completely in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. "I'm not-really hungry anymore. Just thought you should know—I'm good."

"Alrighty," he'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. He'd quiet enjoyed feeding his pet. Leaning over off the bed to move the container out of his way, "so then—bleh," he flopped down without warning over the other.

"Get off." Ryou once again couldn't shove him off, "why do you keep doing this. Act your age."

"I think its more important to be who I am. And—who I am—is a guy laying on top of a little bunny in his bed."

"Thats not fa-" he stopped at the others large hand over his mouth.

"Isis-chan. She can still hear when we get too loud."

"Kidnapped remember." Ryou pointed out childishly as Amir pulled back his hand quickly.

"Did you just bite me-"

"I said I would. Are you calling me a liar."

"Not at all, that's fair enough," he snickered, "hmm. However, with a bite wound. I'm gonna have to rest and restore my health. I'm staying put."

"Get off me first."

"Na. Not feeling it."

"How is sleeping on someone comfortable."

"Not sure, but I'm pretty comfy." He snuggled into the others side, "but look. I'll give you a simple choice, this. Or you can practice kissing with me and improve my score."

"Well that's not going to happen."

"Then I'm never getting off you. Simple."

"Get off." Ryou gave him a hearty shove, getting nothing more then an amused chuckle.

"Kiss me or get comfortable Bunny Boo."

"Your a large child. Aren't you."

— — — — —

"Amir-get up now please," he nudged the other who just groaned in a moody protest, flipping his head away. "My brothers here to pick me up now."

— — — — —

**Third chapters redone-now the next one or two might stray a little, I don't know just certain things-it should still keep on the original course**

**-this is all I've done so far-I've been grammar checking all day each chapter before I post them-my grammar is still terrible. Feel free to give me tips if you notice anything wrong with it-**

**Also thanks to the two people who are following this story again!**

**Thankyou for reading**


	4. Home Time

**Disclaimer-I don****'****t own Yu-gi-oh!**

— — — — —

Chapter Four

Home Time

— — — — —

Malik rolled his eyes as he was basically forced to let his friend into the house first, "hey sis," he gave a lazy wave to the crystal eyed woman staring in shock at the rude entry. Since some time in class, Bakura had been in an irritated mood. Nothing settled him. He kept fiddling, picking. Punched a kid or two at lunch. He didn't even bother getting in the way by that point. "A thanks might of been nice," he reminded the other following him at a more leisurely pace.

"Is Amir here by any chance?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning." The woman tried to glance up at where their intruder was headed.

"Whelp. He stole Bakura's car to come home, must've snuck in," he scratched the back of his head lazily glancing up at the loud ranting breaking in.

"YOUR IDIOT LOCKED THE DOOR MALIK!?" Bakura didn't bother being polite, "open it!" It was much more of a command than anything else.

"Yup—coming," he called back with another eye roll, taking himself up the stairs with a mutter to himself, "why the hell is he so pissy. We steal his car all the bloody time."

"Get your sorry ass here, before I change my mind and just break the stupid door." He warned darkly as the blond rocked up beside him.

"Why is he so damn important all of a sudden anyway," Malik half snapped, half pouted out of jealousy. Fiddling with his brothers door handle.

"He took the thing that's most important to me," he jabbed his chest childishly, "it was safely in my bloody car and he just took it! He's not allowed to touch it let alone fucking take it."

"But I'm right here."

"I'm serious!"

"Ouch. What is it then. Hmm," he prompted with an irritated huff, even if he was more than curious to what had his friend worked up so much. It was rare he ever got into this state. He just got bored of caring about things. So whatever it was. Was obviously beyond important.

"You—you wouldn't know it," he muttered moodily wishing the door was open already, "I don't want you to either—close your eyes."

"Na. My house. My eyes will be open," he rolled them just to further the point, "done—" he barely pushed it open before the other burst past him, "thanks would of been nice again." He attempted to peer in.

"What—" his eye twitched just staring at the two. The white haired boy sleeping on his back, drooling ever so slightly over his own shoulder and flinching lightly. No shirt mind you, golden bands around his arms and throat. Dark mascara he recognised too well outlined his eyes, a blue gem sitting in the centre of his forehead as golden chains connected it all around his head, a silver handcuff force his arm right up towards the bedrest.

But what really set it off, was that fucking blond haired Egyptian still in his damn black school singlet and dark blue pants. Attached fast asleep on his angels side. **"THE ABSOLUTE FUCK!" **His voice merely rose into a loud growl.

The small white head wiggled at the loud noise, before his dough brown eyes blinked open sleepily staring up at the ceiling. And giving his eye a sleepy rub. Staring across at the snoozing blond on him with an unamused pout before trying to look at the door and staring for an extended moment. "Ba-Bakura?" he smiled in relief at the sight of his brother.

"Amir-get up now please," he nudged the other who just groaned in a moody protest, flipping his head away. "My brothers here to pick me up now." They'd fallen asleep during another argument—disagreement again. "I can't move," he waved his cuffed hand around quietly.

"Tisk-tisk-tisk," Mariku mumbled mostly asleep as he nuzzled the vibrating boys side, breathing onto his chest, "remember. One or the other. You chose sleep. Don't wake me—kay," he yawned gripping around the others chest for a moment before settling down. He missed sleeping beside people, it was always so much warmer than alone.

"Amir. No." Ryou tried to squirm out of the others hold no matter how useless the attempts were, at least now. Bakura would get the other off him.

"Kiss me or sleep. Simple." He tried to hide into the boys side again.

"Please-don't ever come near me again—okay?" He spoke blankly this time, "Bakura's here now. So—goodbye."

"Bunny-boo. No—" he stopped frowning as the others words started to sink in. And he almost froze over, listening to the rattling above their heads. "Shit—" he basically whispered under his breath, almost shoving off the boys chest to scramble to the other end of the bed. Receiving a piercing bloody glare from the white head unchaining his rabbit. "WHO THE FUCK LET HIM INTO MY BLOODY ROOM!" He demanded loudly slamming a fist at the bed. Damn them.

"Me," Malik stuck up a hand lazily, leaning in the doorway and tilting his head ever so slightly to stare at the two similar boys on his brother's bed. This was new. "What cha been up to anyway. Looks interesting."

He blinked for a moment before grinning wickedly, leaning back with a low chuckle, "Malik. My dearest. Haven't you met my lovely bunny." He held a hand to his chest as the boy in question rubbed his wrist to his own chest, "_Ryou __**Bakura**_." Amir purred the name out in a silky tone.

"Ryou-Bakura," he hummed on the name before blinking a few times. And forming a frown staring suspiciously between the two. "Bakura—Bakura—BB-whose this."

"Ryou." He snarled the name looking away from all three moodily. Damn them. Do they even know how much trouble he went through to hide Ryou. They were the last people on the planet he wanted his brother near. "He's. My. Brother." He bit out harshly not noticing the way Ryou suddenly looked away from him.

"Not a fucking Egyptian sex slave!" His eyes slid back to his gold covered brother, stupid markings under his eyes. Shirtless—for fucks sake. The ass better have not kissed him, Ryou—was. Ryou.

"I didn't even bloody do anything," Amir huffed out accusingly, "your the one keeping secrets. Who the hell hides an entire fucking human being. A cute brother as that." He'd done the right things, he'd even fed the boy. So what if they played dress up. It was fun.

"Don't you think I had a good reason not too!" He grabbed his brothers wrist harshly dragging him up from the bed and to his side protectively. "And I'd prefer it if you forgot about him."

Ryou couldn't help the twinge of disappointment flow through him. Was his brother embarrassed about him? Did he not—"Ba-kura," he tried nervously instead, "do—" he gulped forcing the words out, "do you know them."

The room fell silent and Bakura gave a long pout before answering with an annoyed sounding sigh, "unfortunately." He paused pinching his nose with a free hand, "yes." He gestured out to them slightly, "Ryou. Malik. Amir. The worlds biggest asses. And my damn friends." He begun to drag the other towards the door as Ryou tried to process the new information. "People you'll never need to concern yourself with because this will be the last time you see each other. So say bye bye."

"Bye—bye?" he frowned. He had no clue his brother had any friends. No offence obviously, he just seemed more like. Well the loner type. "Wait—" he suddenly tried to dig his heels in staring between his rushed brother and bare chest. "Flow—" he tried wiggling gripping onto the stairs as his brother seemed too completely forget what he wasn't wearing.

"Ryou-we're going home. Stop fighting-" he was still stronger regardless of his brothers sudden protests. He just wanted to get them home. Safe and sound. A voice at the bottom of the stairs did make him stop however.

"Bakura-and." The woman stared at the two curiously, mostly focused on the one wearing her head band. Where did he get that exactly. She'd known the Bakura's for a very long time. Years even. They were one of the first people she met moving to Japan, however. She only knew of the two brothers. So-who was this.

"Ryou." He glanced off, "you won't be meeting again. So don't bother trying to remember either way."

Why did he have to keep saying that. Ryou gulped fiddling with his school pants uncomfortably as they continued to stand in complete show, "Flow—" he tried to get his brothers attention again but it was killed by the rushed voice getting closer to them.

"Isis!" the blond had finally snapped back enough to skid out of his room like a frantic cat. Gripping the wall to not allow himself to slide pass the stairway, "I swear it's not what it looks like." He puffed slightly staring at the white heads between them. He was still so adorable though.

"Well fuck." Bakura swore snapping onto his brother, "I forgot you made him look like a sex slave."

"That was not my intention! It was dress up!"

"Dress up my ass."

"He wouldn't even let me kiss him, let alone fuck him!? So yes! Bloody dress up! I think he's pretty!"

"Of course you would!"

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"You are never touching him again. I will fucking kill you-"

"Oh no," he leant back flaking an arm over his forehead, "I didn't get your blessings. Well shit. I really expected you'd just bloody hand him over to me!?" he snarled harshly down at the white head.

"Ba—Am—" Ryou couldn't help the tears welling up as he tried to break in between the arguing duo, "I'm—I'm uncomfortable." He basically whispered dropping his head down, gripping tightly onto his pants. "Please—" the word was basically silent among the fighting.

"You and you." A strong voice broke through, the raven haired woman meeting them where they stood. Pointing at the two arguing teens who'd gone quiet staring at her in shock at the mothering tone. "Enough." It was demanding—he wished he could make his voice sound like that, "Ryou-" he glanced up in recognition, "sweetie."

He gulped trying to keep from crying for forcing a smile, "afternoon-" he bowed suddenly, despite the polite action. His body refused not to shake. "I am so sorry for intruding Ms Ishtar." He apologised instantly biting onto his lip to hold in the tears.

"Don't—cry—" Amir whispered under his breath, his attention finally drawn to the one they'd been arguing over in the first place. "I. Don't like it…" He looked off to the side uneasily. He didn't like it— damn them.

"You can call me Ishizu," she spoke calmly to the boy, rubbing his hand softly. Before without warning she completely detached the pale hand that was holding his wrist captive, "do you want to come with me for a minute. I'll clean you up," she offered keeping her voice warm. Almost inviting.

And he nodded very slowly, letting the womans hand sit in his as she walked them both off.

Bakura blinked a few times after the two before down at his freed up hand, for an extended period of time. Flexing out his fingers. What just happened—crap. His eyes widened as everything clicked into place. Growling out darkly as he fisted his hand up in the air, "get back here with **MY** fucking brother!" he basically demanded it stomping the rest of the way down the stairs. Jabbing his chest, "don't ignore me!'

"All three of you are in big trouble when I get back," she poked back into the room with a dangerously narrowed look, that only parents and older siblings could give pointing between the lot of them before disappearing again.

Bakura muttered under his breath with Malik both complaining they did nothing wrong in the slightest. And Amir continued to try hissing his innocence in the situation against Bakura, both trying to keep it quiet this time around.

"Ignore them for a moment," she smiled at him warmly again, holding his cheek as she used a soft finger to rub the black marks from under his eyes. "There we go," Ishizu hummed lightly removing her head piece from the other teen, she'd have to find a better hiding spot from her brother. Something she never thought she'd need to do for her jewellery. "What happened to your shirt, my brother didn't do something to it. Did he?"

She had such a caring voice he found himself admitting to what the blond had done, "he—he cut it. To—" he still stopped, she waited for a long moment before standing up from her crouch to be eye level as he sat on the baths side. She merely gave a knowing look leaving without explanation. This felt familiar-he sat awkwardly in wait.

Fiddling with his hands in his lap, no shirt to play with—just some gold he couldn't wait to get off. Ryou just sat not wishing to upset the woman who seemed to be helping him, by doing something on his own accord.

Pausing in his fiddling at the footsteps passing the door and a voice that died out before he could hear what it was trying to say. "Hello—" he spoke into his lap not looking up for a good minute, and even then he forced himself too. Coming face to face to the taller more mature male watching him with forest green eyes. His head was cleanly shaven, though he saw a deep blackish purple pig tail over the others shoulder. So he had to assume the other wasn't completely bald.

He was wearing a purple skivvy over grey jeans. He looked older than everyone else he'd met, by a bit. There was a large tattoo on one side of his face and like the rest of the people in the house, he had golden earrings too. He couldn't help the flinch when the man finally made a move to come closer.

"Your not Bakura. Are you," he had a similar warm voice like the woman. Strong. And he found himself shaking his head nervously.

Whispering the words out, "your—your not like Amir… are you?" he hated asking, he knew it was rude to use the others name that way. But— he swallowed cutting off those thoughts. Just concentrating on the one in front of him instead.

"No. Its alright," he crouched like the woman had earlier, "you may call me Rishid. Amir's my little brother. Was-was he the one who did this." It looked like his brothers jewellery, and it'd answer his questions on the arguing two downstairs. Malik had already given up on stopping the hissing match.

"He-he didn't hurt me," but he was nodding as his body shuttered. Why was he sticking up for the other in anyway.

"That's a change," he laughed lightly making the pale boy flinch back at the new sound. It was nothing like the menacing sounds the blond made. "He just thought it'd be fun to kidnap and dress you up?" he couldn't help the smile, "I can't say he's ever done this before." His brothers were still full of surprises then.

"I-I was in my brothers car-when he stole it—" he admitted quietly looking back into his lap as the others amused laughter died out, "he-just decided to bring me here—"

"If you yelled out Ishizu's been home."

"I knew-" he didn't let the other continue, "Amir told me. But… he said." He fiddled in his lap slightly nervously, "not too."

"And you just listened to him?" the raven haired woman came back in with an arched eyebrow, both supporting dumbfounded expressions at this revelation on the situation.

"I-I find it easier to just-listen. It-goes away faster—" he couldn't look at them, but it was true. Fighting back had always made things worse, because he irritated them and that never went well-listening was easy.

They both gave him a pitiful look he didn't even need to see to feel, it was normal. Feeling each golden piece of jewellery leave him, "arms up." He did as he was told, letting her slip on a green t-shirt, "this is Malik's."

"You can just give it to Bakura and he'll return it sometime," Ishizu sighed standing up, "Ryou-I don't mean to press. But. Do you get picked on at school."

"No." Ryou stood up from his spot, rubbing his fingers at his side, "just kids—people wanting to settle scores with my brother." He paused hugging onto his stomach, "please-don't ever tell him that." He bowed down letting his white hair fall in front of his face, "thankyou for your—" he paused in thought for a moment, "lovely," the word sounded put off in its own way, "hospitality. But-I should leave-" he stood up hands still over one another against his legs. Quickly trying to get out.

"If you ever need anything. Please feel welcomed here. We'll always-" Ishizu tried but he quickly stopped the polite offer.

"I can speak with my brothers-" he didn't even mention his father, he'd never pick up the phone anyway. He'd spent hours calling and he just never did. In a way-he was pleased. His father was never home. He shuddered at the mere memories of the man last time he'd seen him in person. Growing up he'd always been a loving man—it was just since that day— nothing had been the same. He sniffed slightly. The man he knew was replaced with a more violent angry man—and no matter what he did. Nothing changed.

He bit his lip listening nervously as the two continued to argue over him, why wouldn't they just drop it already. He just wanted to get away from them. Them—

"Thankyou for you hospitality Amir," he rushed out the words with a swift bow despite not being Japanese. "I'm going now." He stood up, as their screaming went into a deathening silence at the soft voice. Both watching the owner wide eyed as he turned his back on them and started to leave through the front door alone.

Bakura shaking his head and quickly making his way over, "Ryou wait up. I've got the car-"

"No." He hadn't meant it so harshly, but he sighed. "I-I want to walk, ok. I'll see you—later."

"Ryou," he whined stomping a foot down, "I'll. I'll call Tou on you!" he decided on swiftly leaning out the front door.

"Call him. I don't care. At least he wouldn't be ashamed to show me to his friends!" he screamed before covering his mouth quickly and running off as fast as possible. Sniffing to himself and not looking back.

Bakura didn't even stop him, too stunned at the outburst. Ryou never yelled at him— "this is all your fault!" he went to accuse his friend instead jabbing his chest angrily.

"How!? How is that my fault! I didn't hide him from my bloody self!?" he threw his hands up at the other. "You did! This is on you!"

"You being twisted is on me!?"

"Amir—" Malik moaned flopping onto the wall in the room, "what made you do something like that. Seriously."

"I told him Isis was here if he yelled. And he did not fucking yell. Not once!" He snapped in protest.

"Because he's Ryou!?" Bakura glared harshly, "do you even know how much bloody effort he goes through to hide getting beaten constantly. Just so I won't go retaliate on his behalf. He puts up with fucking anything." He straighten himself up, turning dead serious. "Now. I never want to repeat myself. Both of you. Stay the fuck away from him. Or else." He swished himself around snatching his keys up and storming out to retrieve his car finally.

"Brother." Amir closed the door lazily glancing down at his frustrated looking twin.

"What." Why the hell would Bakura not want them near his brother. Didn't he trust them? Or what.

"I think. I kinda want Ryou."

— — — — —

**Oh yeah. Forgot to note he put the keys on a table at the door— don't think I ever explained how he got his keys back originally anyway. So-thats that**

**-after this chapter and the next I'm gonna revise my plot a bit more to see how I want it to actually play out this time- (But I'm still trying to get these parts out faster because theirs 24 of them -_- so you know)**

**Thankyou for reading**


End file.
